


so simple

by justthatfeeling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Couple, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthatfeeling/pseuds/justthatfeeling
Summary: In the earliest hours of the morning Sehun wakes up with thoughts of Jongin.Just a little Sekai for you all :)(re-edited) Feel free to read it again.





	so simple

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a while ago but I made a few tiny edits! <3

Sehun loves Jongin. Every part of him. _What is there not to love._ Jongin knows how to treat a boy right. He’s well versed in everything he does.

This relationship they share is built on love, trust and honesty. Waking up every morning in Jongin’s _warm safe arms_ is a reminder of that. Every day is a new step they take together, growing and letting their lives entwine. Just thinking about his life with Jongin makes Sehun feel like he has an entire butterfly sanctuary held within him just waiting to be opened. He’s so _goddamn lucky_.

Jongin is his _once-in-a-lifetime._

Sehun savours all the time that he can spend with Jongin. They both have very busy jobs. Most weekdays are hectic, and they only ever catch slivers of time together and to Sehun’s discontent, often not even sharing a meal. Their cozy bed is the only safe haven where they always reunite after a long day’s work. A magical aura almost surrounding their bed, letting tense muscles release and stress dissipate as they cuddle, embracing the lull of sleep.

Naturally Sehun lives for the weekends. They are his pure salvation. Guaranteed Jongin time. Weekends with Jongin mean making breakfast together every morning, going on adventures, movie time, anything they want they make happen. With all this free time together, that also means one thing for sure.

Sex.

Last night was no exception. Jongin arriving home late into the night, desperate for the touch of his best friend and lover. Sehun was tired but no amount of energy loss would prevent him from being with Jongin. There was not much to be said aloud as their emotions filled the air instead. Jongin pounded into his baby boy raw and hungry for a good portion of the night until they both came hard and collapsed out of exhaustion. Friday nights are always the most frenzied, anything pent up during the week being released.

 

* * *

 

When the earliest gleaming delicate beams of sunlight drift through the blinds the morning after those nights, that’s when its Sehun’s time to shine.

Overwhelmed with a comfy feeling as sleep still hangs heavy in the air Sehun slowly blinks his eyes open. He doesn’t let himself fully awaken though, still embracing that toasty feeling. Mornings after sex with Jongin pretty much always warrant morning horniness for him.

Lazily rolling over on his tummy, careful not to disturb Jongin yet, he takes in the sight of his handsome sleeping boyfriend. Slowly pulling the sheet away from his body, Sehun leaves barely grazing touches over Jongin’s abs and chest. Infatuated with the brunette’s mesmerizing golden skin, he decides he wants a taste. Maneuvering closer, just hovering over Jongin careful not to put his body weight down. Sehun presses delicate dreamy kisses all over his torso. Then when he’s satisfied with the kisses left behind he begins to tease Jongin’s nipples. Languidly licking, sucking, nibbling each sensitive bud until they’re erect and tender.

Further down, below the sheet he can sense Jongin’s cock twitch to life. Sliding downwards he props himself up between muscular golden thighs. Still covered by the thin bed sheet, Sehun pulls the fabric taut over his lover’s cock. It’s currently peacefully soft but _that’s about to change._ He starts to rub his palm over the covered member creating a nice warm friction, also massaging the balls. He stays like that for a short while until he can feel the cock beginning to stiffen.

Removing his hand from the equation, Sehun nuzzles his face into Jongin’s cock mouthing down along the length as it hardens more. Deciding that’s enough he pulls the sheet away to reveal the almost fully hard, massive cock that he loves so much. Grasping it, Sehun gives it a few good stokes while looking up to check on Jongin’s sleeping face. He already knows Jongin won’t be able to stay asleep much longer, not when Sehun is _so amazing_ at sucking his cock.

Sehun kisses the head a bunch, alternating with kittenish licks and strokes of his hand down the thick shaft. Dipping his head down he takes a good portion of cock into his warm mouth, hand pumping whatever can’t fit. Bobbing his head, he sucks and swirls his tongue along the its underside. He continues and occasionally slips it out of his mouth to lick down the side. It’s all turning him on so much. The weight of Jongin on his tongue, the scent of arousal setting in and the wet sounds of his own needy little mouth. He lets a moan slip when he tastes precum on his tongue, his own cock feeling ever tighter in his boxer briefs.

A loose hand cards it’s fingers through his blond bed head, making him keen for more attention. 

“Fuck baby…..” Jongin lets out in a breathlessly sleepy morning voice. Pulling his hand away he stretches a little, his beautiful biceps bending over his head and coming back down.

“Morning daddy” Sehun smiles teasingly up at Jongin as he takes the glistening cock back into his mouth.

“Mmmm…” Now that he’s awake, Jongin is all hooded eyes and insufferably plush lips.

Jongin holds his own cock by the base and pushes it to graze along the inside of his baby’s cheek, loving how obscene the sight of his big cock is as it pushes outward with each bob of Sehun’s head. Pulling out he teases Sehun, smacking his cock on his baby’s pretty red, spit-slick lips.

Sehun wines out indignantly, a pout adorning his prince-like features. “Daddy….”

Jongin pulls his baby away from his cock, upward until his soft bubble butt is straddling his waist and Jongin rests his hands on his baby’s cute hips.

“Hi baby” Jongin greets sharing a look with Sehun.

“Hi daddy”

“You’re up early” Jongin chides.

“I was dreaming about you, but the real thing is much better” Sehun says smoothly.

Being in much closer proximity Jongin sees his baby’s pretty pink cock on full display and doesn’t hesitate to wrap a helping hand around it. Sehun lets out a strangled wine at the sudden action, hips jerking forward a little.

“I love when you wake me up like this” Jongin praises. “Come here.”

Sehun leans down onto his daddy and their lips connect in sweet kisses. Jongin slips his tongue into his baby’s mouth while still stroking his cock between their bodies. The kisses become ravishing and wet, Sehun letting out moans as Jongin toys with the head of his baby’s cock, thumb pressing into the slit.

“Mmm...do you like that?” Jongin says moving his kisses along his baby’s jaw.

“Aaaa more...” Sehun moans out pathetically.

Before getting carried away Jongin urges his baby to sit back up. “I want you to finger yourself open for me okay?”

Nodding Sehun changes positions, now reverse cowgirl getting ready to display his ass perfectly for his daddy. Jongin gives him the bottle of lube and Sehun coats his fingers. Then he bends over putting his ass in the air, his tight pink hole ready to be exposed. Pulling apart his cheeks he squeezes some extra lube over his hole, the cold substance causing it to pucker and release. His daddy making a noise of approval at the sight.

The thought of having Jongin’s meaty cock inside him is the best motivation for fingering himself open. Reaching back, he pulls his cheeks apart again and traces a pale digit over the opening teasing himself a little. Slipping it inside he guides it along his warm walls, gradually pushing in and out before making room for a second. Two is more fun and he loves making a show of it for his daddy, rocking his hips back against his fingers and mewling against Jongin’s thigh.

“You look so gorgeous right now baby…” Jongin praises.

Propping himself up a little Sehun turns to look at his daddy. The sight he’s graced with makes his mouth water and thighs tremble. Jongin is laying against the pillows, one arm behind his head while the other leisurely fists his slicked-up cock. Beautiful brown eyes blown with lust. Sehun lets out such a needy whimper at the display. With his cock hanging heavily between his creamy thighs he pushes in the third digit letting out a pleasured breath. Scissoring his entrance open he lets out a strangled moan when he hits his sweet spot.

“Fuck daddy you look so good like that, I want your cock.”

At that Jongin gives his cock one more satisfying stroke before he sits up and pulls Sehun’s fingers away from his ass. Jongin grabs fistfuls of his baby’s cheeks, kneading them like a cat. Sehun responds by pushing his ass into the squeeze. Jongin just loves how amazing Sehun’s ass is, so round so supple and bouncy. Releasing his hold, he instead takes to smacking the pale flesh making it jiggle as his hands leave behind delightful red marks.

“Mmm...so incredible baby boy” Jongin remarks. Not giving any warning he pulls apart Sehun’s cheeks and dives in, tonguing at the hungry rim. Sehun lets out a surprised gasp at the welcome sensation.

“Aahhhhh…fuck” Sehun pushes his ass back into his daddy’s face seeking more contact.

Jongin growls then sucks against his baby’s eager hole. Pressing his tongue in and maneuvering it around against the slick heat. He probes around his baby’s walls and proceeds to eat him out until he’s a blubbering mess.  

“Mmm...please I want you to fuck me open” Sehun whines, “I wanna cum so bad.”

“Only cause you said please” Jongin chuckles.  “Come sit on my lap.”

They hurriedly revert back to their position before, Sehun straddling Jongin’s hips.

Right then Jongin pauses for a second and just takes in the moment. His handsome amazing baby boy is sitting on top of him looking breathless and wild for his touch. Pale cheeks flushed, nipples hard, tummy soft. Pink cock standing tall with a pearl of precum leaking out of the slit, plush thighs encasing his own waist.

_My one in a million._

“I love you so much Sehun. I don’t deserve you” Jongin lets out in awe of his angel the air around them shifting into something more intimate. His statement catches the blonde boy off guard, but an eye crinkling smile creeps onto his face a second later.

“Mmm I love you _more_ ” Sehun rebuttals. Leaning down he smooths their lips together in a chaste kiss pulling back just enough to look into Jongin’s eyes.

“I love you _most_ ” Jongin says with a committed look in his eyes and an air of finality as he pulls Sehun in for a more passionate kiss. Melding their lips together in harmony he slides his tongue into Sehun’s awaiting mouth feeling the warmth. Gliding his own tongue across the other’s teeth and lightly rubbing against his tongue. They continue on like this just soaking in the glow of each other until Sehun parts their lips, leaving just enough room for words.

“Make love to me now” he requests biting gently on Jongin’s full bottom lip.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do” Jongin answers, then reaches for the lube again. Coating his length, he guides it to Sehun’s entrance and pushes in torturously slow. Sehun feels every inch of Jongin that fills him up. Once fully sheathed Jongin casually rocks his hips into Sehun, warm hands gripping his butt. Sehun makes himself more comfortable on top of Jongin, tucking his head into the crook of his neck as he aids in their love making by rolling his own hips to meet Jongin’s.

It’s tender and full of devotion, the way they make love. Sehun gingerly adorns the golden skin below him with fond kisses as he lets out pleasured gasps and faded moans. Jongin holds him close in those _warm safe arms_ , running his hands all over milky skin. There is no rush in their actions now, both perfectly content just doting upon each other. Bodies meeting on the same wavelength as they begin to leisurely come undone for one another.

“I’m close” Jongin says, anticipation lacing his words.

“Meet too” Sehun breathes hotly against Jongin’s skin.

Sehun pushes himself up enough to see Jongin’s face and they hold each other's gaze nothing but love and pleasure painted on their faces. Jongin pushes in deeper a few times before they both cum, heaven surrounding them in the quiet space of their bedroom. The sun peeks through the blinds casting a brilliant halo around Sehun.

_Definitely an angel. My angel._

They take their time catching their breath, wrapped up in each other all the while time seems to stand still. Jongin’s eyes never leaving Sehun.

“What are you doing?” Jongin casually asks as they roll over onto their sides, tangling together.

“When?” Sehun looks at him with a cute confused face.

“Forever” Jongin says back with a smile.

“Mmm...nothing really” Sehun answers.

“Then will you spend it with me?” Jongin asks with such a soft look on his face. Leaning in closer he rests their foreheads together.

Sehun thinks he feels his heart explode inside his chest, he lets out a happy breathless laugh as he attacks Jongin’s lips.

“Yes. Forever sounds perfect.”

End.

 


End file.
